The Devil's Deal
by Bunnyshadow
Summary: After months of silence, Loki suddenly shows up unannounced at headquarters. The God of Mischief asks Fury for permission to be allied with the Avengers. An unanswered question hangs heavily in the air. Who, or what would make Loki desperate enough to ask for help from S.H.I.E.L.D.? Possible FrostIron if requested enough times. Rated T for language & maybe violence later in story.


__A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( Anyway, Happy Reading! Please Review! It lets me know if I should update or not!

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of more than a dozen guns loading would normally scare anyone. Not Loki though. Instead of any telltale signs of fear for getting shot, he chuckled.

"Director Fury." He greeted with a crafty smile. "What are you doing here?" Fury questioned. "How did you get in here? You're lucky my agents haven't shot you yet."

The god stepped closer to the director, ignoring the weapons completely even as they were pointed at him.

"There's no need to be so hostile." Loki said slyly. "Not when I'm here to ask for your permission to collaborate with the petty group of yours you call the Avengers." Director Fury stopped his pacing to glare the god in the eyes.

"Do not toy with me, Loki." He said. "You don't seem to realize that you are on thin ice and treading on my territory as well."

"Oh, but I am not playing with you." The god of mischief said with a grin that said the exact opposite. "I will say it once more, but that will be it." Loki voiced. He paused, letting his words sink in.

"I am asking to be allied with your team of dysfunctional heroes. As you have noticed, I have not committed any…. 'crimes' in the past few of your human months, and I will not commit any more if you follow these conditions." He arched a brow before turning around to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents crowded around in either end of the hallway.

"I'd like to speak with your director in privacy." The god said. "I give you my word that I will not harm him unless harmed." He said to no one in particular.

"What makes you think that I will trust you just because you give me your word? Don't think I've forgotten that you are god of lies." Director Fury said. Loki let out an impatient breath when the human agents did not leave the hall.

The god knew that he couldn't keep his composure up for to long. His wounds were beginning to get worse by the second, and he refused to show weakness. There was no other choice, Loki HAD to ally with the Avengers. His foes would never think to look here for him. And even if they did, they would have to get through the humans first. Loki let out a long-suffering sigh before speaking.

"My patience wears thin. Time is of the essence." The god teleported behind Fury and grabbed the Director's arm. Everything happened to quickly for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to respond as the two disappeared.

The duo was now in an familiar S.H.I.E.L.D. conference room. The walls were white, and a long table sat in the center. Chairs were the only decoration in the room other than a window and a potted plant. Loki let go of the one-eyed human as soon as he could and began to pace back and forth. He held up a hand to silence Director Fury before he could even utter a single word.

"Look, Director." Loki said slowly with his back turned. His enhanced senses picked up the sound of a gun being loaded.

"I am in no mood to jest." Fury didn't give Loki a chance to continue speaking before pulling the trigger. When nothing happened, the Director shook the gun and pulled the trigger once again.

"Your gun is of no use." The god said. "I have made sure of that." He turned his head so that the Director could only see part of his face. The raven-haired god's eyes glowed a slight red under the light of the setting sun. He turned back around to stare out the window before cutting straight to the point.

"I can give you information." He said. "I can give you designs for Victor Von Doom's next robots. I can heal your friends after a long battle. I can help you to counter the magic of others trying to defeat your band of heroes. I am a powerful ally." Loki said.

"What has made you stoop so low as to beg me to let you join the Avengers initiative?" Fury said smugly.

Loki clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"I am not begging." He said, putting more power in the word 'begging.'. "I am offering my assistance. All you have to do in return is to lend me help when I need it."

It was the Director's turn to smile now. He let out a short laugh.

"You expect me to let you join us this easily?"

Loki turned around to face the man.

"I thought you would be smart enough that you wouldn't decline my help this easily." The god said briskly. "Very well, then. I will take my leave."

"I accept your offer." The Director said before the god could do his routine disappearing act. _We would be gaining a lot more than Loki would if I agree, _he thought. _Not only that, but we get to keep a close eye on him as well._

Loki arched a brow in mild surprise, before letting a small smile grace his features.

"Alright then, Director." The god gave Fury a quick nod of the head. "I give you forty eight hours to talk this over with your little crew before I make my appearance." With those words, Loki vanished.

Fury rubbed his temple and sighed. He'd better call for a Avengers meeting as soon as he got back to his office. Luckily, it was a short walk back from where he was at the meeting room. The man turned to leave when some small, dark spots on the floor caught his attention. He headed over to investigate. Kneeling down, he saw that there were drops of blood around where a certain green-eyed god had been standing. Loki must have been wounded when asking for help. The director stepped out and told the first scientist he saw to try to collect the blood for examination. He reassured everyone that he was fine and to not worry, and that Loki had done nothing to human. The director ordered the agents to get back to work before he fired them. Once everything had gone back to normal, Fury headed towards his office, the wheels already turning in his head as one question rang clearly in his mind.

**_Who, or what would make someone as powerful as Loki ask us for help? _**

* * *

A/N: Ooooooo... I'm wondering the same thing, Fury. ;)


End file.
